


trying growing on for size (podfic)

by steamworkBlue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, at least not yet, bad teenage choices, everything is fine and no one's killed their dad or blown up a bunch of stuff, some sexual content, suburban ennui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamworkBlue/pseuds/steamworkBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"He thinks about what it would be like to drag Hux inside, upstairs to his bedroom, his childhood bedroom with the posters of shitty bands he can't be bothered to take down, with the model of a TIE fighter hanging from the ceiling in the corner by a piece of string, with the dumb floral curtains and Ben’s stupid twin bed, and he thinks about what it would be like to take Hux there and let him jerk himself off while Ben kissed him. He thinks about what it might be like to put his mouth on the soft, vulnerable, freckled underside of Hux’s throat while he came, to feel his breath in sharp little gasps against his lips.</em>
</p><p><em>Hux, who is his best friend. His only -- he feels tight somewhere in his ribs -- his only friend, ever. Hux, who despite being fully capable of destroying the universe himself, with his own weird brain and his own sharp mouth and his own brand of wild rage -- somehow</em> needs <em>Ben, to help him do it."</em></p><p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/imochan">imochan's</a> fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464437">trying growing on for size.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	trying growing on for size (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [trying growing on for size](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464437) by [imochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imochan/pseuds/imochan). 



Listen [here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bykpu362nWdpbEoycElBc0xBUGs/view) Run length is 25:30. 


End file.
